Cooperation of the Good Forces for General Purpose; Heroism of Ordinary Person and Lack of It at the Evil Side
Cooperation of the good forces for general purpose; heroism of ordinary person and lack of it at the evil side Friendship is one of the most important themes in the whole series of Harry Potter. Harry never had friends in the world of Muggles. He lived his life without any companions, but hoped that it will change one day. Fortune smiles on him on the train to Hogwarts when he meets Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Since then they become best and inseparable friends. Despite Harry’s great popularity, only those two and Hagrid (another loyal friend) are always for him. What unites them is not just a common friendship. They are totally devoted to each for general purpose. Harry never fights against Lord Voldemort alone. Ron and Hermione are always at his side, willing to make sacrifices. Hermione wants to break school rules in order to get the ingredients for preparing a Pollyjuice Potion: “D’you realise how much we’re going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of Boomslang, that’s definitely not in the students’ cupboard. What we’re we going to do, break into Snape’s private stores? I don’t know if this is a good idea …’ Hermione shut the book with a snap. ‘Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine,’ she said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. ‘I don’t want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don’t want to find out if it’s Malfoy, I’ll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in …’ ‘I never thought I’d see the day when you’d be persuading us to break rules,’ said Ron. ‘All right, we’ll do it. But not toenails, OK?’ (The Chamber of Secrets, ''p. 125) Friendship between Aragog (Acromantula) and Hagrid: ‘And you … didn’t come from the Chamber of Secrets?’ said Harry, who could feel cold sweat on his forehead.‘I!’ said Aragog, clicking angrily. ‘I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the Forest ever since, where Hagrid still visit me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid’s goodness …’ (''The Chamber of Secrets, ''p. 206) Heroism of Hermione: “Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying- key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy -- go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really." "But Harry -- what if You-Know-Who's with him?" "Well -- I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again." Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. "Hermione!" "Harry -- you're a great wizard, you know." "I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. "Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things -- friendship and bravery and -- oh Harry -- be careful!" "You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?" "Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered. "It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously. "No -- but it's like ice." "Quick, go, before it wears off." "Good luck -- take care." "GO!" Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. (The Philosopher's Stone, p. 230-231) Lack of cooperation at the evil side: “Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy,’ interjected Greyback, ‘but it’s us that caught Potter, and it’s us that’ll be claiming the gold –‘ ‘Gold!’ laughed Bellatrix, still attempting to throw off her brother-in-law, her free hand groping in her pocket for her wand. ‘Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honour of his – of –‘ (''The Deathly Hallows, p. 373)